Dark Vengeance
by Logan GC
Summary: Selina Kyle bit off more than she could chew as she is hunted by the sadistic Two-Face, hell bent on revenge. Wounded and exhausted, she hides in a building and discovers something. Something dark and powerful. Batman Arkham City/Symbiote fic


**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Catwoman **or the **symbiote. **The characters and all relative media belong to **Marvel **and **DC Comics **respectively. The event of this story occurs after the events of **Batman: Arkham City. **

It's times like these where Selina Kyle sometimes regretted her life style. Although stealing created a thrill and the adventure from watching an exciting movie, her "hobby" has left a noticeable expression in both Gotham City and the prison-populated cesspool that is Arkham City.

Mere hours after Wonder Tower exploding, the cat thief returned to her apartment, ready to take a long-needed nap after all she went through. Her hopes were cut short when her home exploded, and realized Two-Face wanted pay back.

Using her tracking skills, the feline thief easily subdued the two-faced monster and his goons by stringing him up upside down. The gangster said in vengeance for stealing against him, he placed all her possessions in the hands of his henchmen scattered throughout Arkham.

After spending five hours to find every henchman and take back her belongings, the all-ready exhausted cat burglar now has an enraged Two-Face and a large group of henchmen hell bent of finding her, currently chasing her with cars, firing automated assault rifles as she attempts to out run them by rooftop.

This would not have happened, if she just took the money she stole from the vault and left. If life had any irony, Selina developed a conscience, abandoning the briefcases to save Batman who was being crushed at the moment. It was because of that, she is running, well beyond exhaustion and her cat-themed outfit torn and bloodied.

Despite being on street level, the thugs were pretty accurate, almost shooting the thief on multiple occasions. _Where's the Bat where you need him? _Catwoman thought miserably to herself, attempting to escape even though her legs felt like jelly from non-stop fighting and running. _Hell, I could even use Robin right now. _Selina added sarcastically as she jumped to the rooftop of another level.

The thugs continued to fire upon the exhausted cat-burglar, gaining land due to her fatigue. Two-Face was sitting in the main car, holding his coin with anticipation. "Don't stop until the bitch is dead." The villain ordered as his thugs continued to fire.

Selina gave a glance down below. She had four cars following her, relentless in assault. The cat thief knew she couldn't take much more of this and had to lose them quickly. Looking her to left, she noticed another building, perfect for losing her pursuers.

Leaping over the thugs, Selina launched her whip to an antenna on the other building and began to swing across it. She looks down to see three of the cars passed by, not noticing her escape as she smiles smugly. What she didn't expect was a sharpshooter holding a sniper, who took notice of her escape and fired a bullet, hitting her side.

"AARGH!" Selina cried out in pain as she let go her whip, falling down to the streets. The sharpshooter followed her fall, ready to end it. He didn't get the opportunity as the feline thief readied a bola and threw it into the sniper's face, blinding him. With the sniper temporarily subdued, Selina managed to land on a street post before continuing to take off running down the street, opposite her pursuers.

The sniper grunted angrily as he took of the bola off his face and slammed his fist on the roof of the top, signaling the car to stop. "Stop the car! Tell the boss and the others she went that way!" The sharpshooter ordered as the car screeched on its brakes as the thugs signaled the news to Two-Face.

Selina ran as fast she could, ducking between corners, jumping over dead ends, and going between alleys. As soon she felt she finally lost them, Selina placed one hand against the way and stopped, attempting regain her composure through deep breaths. The cat thief slumped against the wall only to wince in pain. She looked down and remembered the gunshot wound she received earlier. Even though the bullet grazed her, it still produced enough pain for her to run.

The cat thief finally realizes she has to get out of this city, knowing Two-Face will not stop. Selina even thought of enlisting Batman's help, knowing his assistance would be greatly appreciated. After regaining her strength, Selina peeked her head around a corner to see if she's in the clear. Seeing no one, the cat burglar exhaled a sigh of relief as she exited the alley she was hiding and proceeded to walk back to her damaged apartment to see if anything else was salvageable.

Unfortunately, her relief was short lived as the familiar sound of tires and guns cocking return. Taking a deep breath, Selina bolted from her pursuers, with some thugs shooting at her from windows or a removable car ceiling. Having Catwoman on the ropes, Two-Faced pulled out a missile launcher. "No one kill the bitch but me." The leader ordered as the cars gained on the thief.

Selina unconsciously reached for her belt but wanted to scream when she realized she dropped her whip after being shot. Running, Selina stopped at an abandoned building labeled "Science Research", no other alleys or roads to escape from. With the cars coming fast, the cat thief broke a window and proceeded to enter inside the building to hide.

Seeing his prey escaping, Two-Face stood up in his car through the removable ceiling, rocket launcher in hand. As he is about to fire his weapon, the car ran over a pothole, causing his aim to miss several feet above Catwoman's head. However, the force of the impact was so great that it created a massive hole in the floors above it, the aftereffects of the explosion sending Catwoman inside the building with a pained grunt.

The cars stop to a halt in front of the building as Two-Face steps out of his car, dusting off his suit. Tossing the now empty rocket launcher in favor of his trusty pistol, the villain proceeded to enter the establishment with his henchmen following close.

Selina groaned quietly as she stood up from the shockwave of the missile attack. The thief looked down at her suit and frowned; if before wasn't bad enough, her suit was so damaged, she could see portions of her panties from her backside. She also realized that her suit was in torns, as visible gashes could be seen alongside a portion of her bra. Before the cat-themed burglar could complain, she heard a gunshot and a door busted open. Shaking her head, Selina silently crept through hallways, cat-like.

As for Two-Face, he and his henchmen numbering twelve enter the building. The establishment was dark, indicating by the broken fuses. Tables filled with abandoned work was left with vials and glass containers containing many strange concoctions and liquids. The room was rather large as the ending hallway split up into several passage ways. Harvey gave a grunt. "Split up and find her. When any of you do, don't kill her. I'll do the honors." Two-Face ordered as the henchmen nodded obediently as they began searching the place.

Selina hid behind a desk as she peeked her head. She saw twelve of Harvey's goons, looking all over the place for her with flashlights strapped to their assault rifles. Looking at the way, the thief wanted to silently get away. As she attempts to do so, she looked at one vial containing black liquid. Squinting her eyes, Selina could have sworn she saw movement within the glass. Unfortunately, her distraction cost her as one guard took notice, exclaiming in surprise.

With little time, Selina bolted to the hallway, just as the henchmen fired his weapon, bullets ricocheting off the walls and destroying the vials. Two-Face went toward the surprised henchmen and slapped him from the back of the head. "Watch your fire! You don't know what kind of chemicals are here." He berated his minion as the gunman nodded dumbly. They didn't realize that one of the vials shot, black ooze trailed down the desk and quietly followed the injured cat burglar.

Selina rested her head against the wall as she looked down to her gunshot wound. She gasped when she realized she was making a blood trail. Cursing quietly, Selina continued to limp forward not noticing a black shadow slithering after her.

The guards continued to search, which one of them widens his eyes at a clue. "Boss, look!" He exclaims as Two-Face notices where the guard is pointing at. "A blood trail." He added as Two-Face grew a monstrous grin, signaling his men to follow him.

Selina continued to limp slowly, knowing she is lost in this dark building. The cat burglar took deep breaths, realizing she cannot keep running. Seeing a secure room opened with no windows, the cat burglar drew a breath of relief as she walked toward the room, unaware of something following her. Being inside the room, Selina closed the door and locked it by breaking the handle, leaving only small cracks underneath the door.

With being hidden from her pursuers, Selina slumped against the wall and placed her hands towards her face. "Oh God, what am I going to do?" The cat burglar miserably asked, realizing for the first time in her life, she's afraid. Selina was so preoccupied with her situation; she didn't notice black goo ooze through the cracks from earlier.

The ooze was known as a symbiote. After being discovered by Doctor Hugo Strange, he ordered the creature to be tested. Throughout being captured, the alien was tortured constantly of being experimented. Now free, the creature desperately needed a host quickly. The alien took pity on the burglar and followed her, wanting to help and bond with her quickly.

Selina took a deep breath and stood up, unsure of what to do next. "How can I do this? How can I do this? How can I—"She stopped mid-sentance, noticing a black puddle near her feet. Before she could react, the goo sprang on to her feet as if alive, the feel like warm water. Selina's green eyes widened as she tried to pry the weird substance off, but to no avail. The black goo would not come off and as it continued to crawl on her body, her boots and her clothing underneath her ankles, seemingly dissolved into the goo. Desperate, Selina attempted once more to pry the liquid off, but the creature got onto her hands and started to spread.

Selina's gloves and sleeves began to melt as well, the material absorbed into the goo. In mere moments, the symbiote was up to her shoulders; meanwhile the alien creature began to journey up her legs as a tendril extended from the black puddle underneath Selina, and attached to her back.

Selina's eyes grew wide in fear. _What's this thing trying to do, eat me?!_ She thought frantically and realized she could not move due to most of her body being covered by the substance. Selina felt like she was being attacked, but her body said otherwise, enjoying the amount of pleasure the symbiote was giving off the more it covered her person.

_"Please, do not be afraid." _A calm but mysterious voice spoke through Selina's mind. _"We will not harm you." _It added reassuringly.

Selina looked around but saw no one. "Who are you?! Where are you?!" She screamed in fear, not caring about hiding anymore.

The voice chuckled. _"We are right here, and we are closer than you think." _It responded as Selina looked down at the goo covering her body.

"Y-Y-You're this thing? What are you doing to me?!" She asked frantically as the voice chuckled slightly.

_"We do not have a name, and we are commonly known as a symbiote. Several months ago, we have landed on this planet as we were experimented on endlessly. We thank you for coming here and making you our host." _The voice explained further, much to her confusion.

"Host? Like a parasite?!" She asked incredulously, her fear increasing by the minute.

_"No, not a parasite. Parasites live off a host through their own benefit. We can benefit off each other if you want us to bond. With us, we will grant you power you would not believe is possible. If we bond to you, no one will get in your way ever again, especially this gangster." _The symbiote replied.

Selina processed the information going through her head. If this thing could offer her power, then maybe she could get a message to Two-Face to leave her alone for good. And besides, with her injuries, she doubt she could escape by herself. "Alright, you have a deal." The thief replied as she could have sworn the symbiote glowed in pleasure.

_"Yesss…now we will become onnee!"_ The symbiote proclaimed as the massive pool of black goo began to finish the bonding process. Selina's tattered outfit was now fully dissolved as her undergarments began to as well. The symbiote replacing the outfit as itself as it began to enter through Selina's cuts and into her bloodstream. Instead of pain of worn bones and the gunshot wound she endured earlier, the pain was replaced with a pleasurable sensation with power. All broken bones or damage wounds healed as though it never happened. The creature then wrapped around her breasts as it entered her body through several openings such through her vaginal and back regions.

Selina whipped her head back in pleasure. "Oh God yesss!" She cried in pure ecstasy and began to moan and pant loudly.

As the creature crawled up to her neck, inside, it pushed into her breasts, doubling their sizes. Selina began to moan louder in pleasure as tendrils latched to her face. Selina continued to smile as the creature now covered her entire body, entering through her nose, eyes, ears, and throat. However, the symbiote syphoned oxygen outside, allowing the thief to breathe as it continued down her body.

Outside, Two-Face and his goons hear excited commotion and walked toward a looked room, hearing Selina's muffled moaning from the other side. One goon placed his ear on the door to hear more, only to be puzzled he could not hear a thing. Suddenly, the door was thrown back off its hinges, sending it and the guard across the hall and into unconsciousness. The other eleven henchmen repoint their guns and were awestruck at what they saw.

Selina walked out of the room, now wearing a skin-tight black body suit, covering everything but her head and showcasing every curve on her body. Her breasts were almost doubled in size as her build was more bulky, to that of the size of an Olympic gymnast. A giant white spider covered her midsection as her fists had giant white squares on them. Her feet were also encased in high-heel like shoes as Selina gave a dazzling smile.

"Hello boys, looking for me?" She asked as she gave a seductive pose, showcasing her new and improved body. Before the henchmen could even react, Selina moved at amazing speed, taking out two guards by clawing them across the face with retractable claws. Another guard cocked his assault rifle but before he could fire, the newly-enhanced thief clawed it in half and sent a powerful kick to his head, knocking him out. Three more henchmen pointed their guns but before they could fire, a black whip-like tentacle emerged from her arm, as it slammed the goons against the wall, knocking them all out. A forth henchman was about to fire but was too slow as a web-like substance emerged from those white squares, disarming him and sticking him to the wall.

Outmatched, the four remaining henchmen and Two-Face retreated, his men running and screaming in fear. The farthest one from the group was yanked from web-like substances and hug upside down. Selina then pounced another henchman, slamming her feet onto his head with her new muscles, all the while breaking his nose and knocking him out. The second to last henchman fired his shotgun but with extraordinary flexibility, avoided the slugs as she send a nasty blow to the man's head, making him out of commission. The sniper who shot the thief earlier, now drew a knife and attempted wild slashes at Selina. The cat thief smirked as she avoided the attacks with ease before grabbing the blade with one hand snapping it in two, and used her other hand to rack his side, causing him to groan in pain and collapse to the floor.

Two-Face, now alone, raised his pistol and prepared to fire at the super powered thief. Before he could, Selina clawed the weapon, cutting it in half before grabbing Harvey by the throat and pushed against the wall. Selina smirked menacingly. "Now, look who's the trapped animal huh Harvey." She remarked as Two-Face groaned in pain from her strength.

"If… you want me to beg… you'll get nothing!" He rasped as Selina tightened her grip.

The thief resumed her smile. "No, I have something else in mind." She replied as Harvey's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

Selina smiles from a distance as she sees Harvey Dent hung upside down from Wonder Tower, screaming from the height of falling and cursing every profanity in existence. "A little gift to the Bat." She said to herself as she now swung across Arkham, testing her new abilities.

_"I take it you like our partnership?" _The symbiote asked through their mind-link.

Selina laughs. "Are you kidding? This is great, I feel unstoppable!" She proclaimed before performing aerial flips in midair as she lands on a gargoyle.

_"Yes, together we are unstoppable. We are Venom!" _The symbiote proclaimed as Selina smirks.

"Yes Venom, I-we do like the sound of that." Selina adds as a featureless mask covers her face, with the exception of two giant white teardrops around the eyes, as she fired a web-line and swung into the darkness.

**Other Notes: **I hope this one-shot was good. This is dedicated to **DarkSamuraiX1999** for inspiration and to inform him that I am continuing **The Symbiote Complication. **Until next time, this is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


End file.
